


Let's start a band

by littleduke



Series: The Life We Live [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleduke/pseuds/littleduke
Summary: Snippet of life after Five left and before they all moved out of the house.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: The Life We Live [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383094
Kudos: 16





	Let's start a band

"So I was thinking," says Klaus as he enters Allison's room. He stands in the middle waiting for one of his siblings to ask and when they don't he continues, "we should start a band."

Allison, who is on her bed leading through a magzine, and Ben, at her desk half listening to music and Klaus, roll their eyes. Vanya, currently sitting against the bed studying, looks up intrigued.

"What? I'm serious!" He grabs his twin's hand and pulls her up into a spin. "Vanya knows the guitar and other stuff. You, Ally, can sing.. maybe." He says with a shrug. "I'm drums cause I'm chaotic and Ben can be on tambourine."

"Hey! I can sing." Says Ben, offended.

"What about Diego and Luther?" Asks Vanya.

"Do either of them sing? Or play an instrument?" Ben asks headphones off, attention now fully on them.

"Diego knows a bit of the bass, I've been teaching him recently." Vanya offers.

"Yay! See we have a band all set up." Klaus cheered. "And luther.. he can be our bodyguard! Or what is it called? A stage hand? You know the one that Carrys the heavy things and sets up."

"A roadie." Allison corrects without a glance from behind her magazine.

"Yes, That!"

"This is gonna be so much fun! What should our name be?" Asks Ben.

Without hesitation Klaus says"Maybe something like Klaus and the klausettes."

"Absolutely not!" Says Allison, magazine now forgotten. "What about My Cold Romance."

"What even is that!" Asks Ben.

Vanya is leaning into Klaus, quietly giggling.

Allison crossesher arms in offense. "Well why dont you come up with a name?"

Ben, after a long deliberation, quietly says, "Umbrella Kids?"

"Yuck, no." Klaus immediately disapproves.

"What about Bat Shit Crazy?" Says Vanya. 

"NO!" Giggles Allison. "Why are we so bad at this!"

"I think that one has potential," says Klaus as he lowers himself on the bed. "Very true to us, but I'm thinking FYR."

"What?" Asks Ben, "what does that mean?

"Fuck You Reginald."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Luther and Diego find them laughing and muttering incoherently. When they ask for an explanation from any of them, they're met with giggles and the letter FYR and nothing beyond that.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I tried to be funny but I am not. Hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
